Together Forever
by maha.imran01
Summary: Austin and ally have been best friends all their lives but when there is a change in events and behavior what will happen?


Hi guys I hope you like this story and review on it and fav and follow it anyway I have been really busy with school and stuff that I didn't have time to do anything but now I wrote this and am sure that you will like it and also if you have any questions dont be shy to ask and you know what keeps a write motivated is the reviews she gets so dont forget to pop in a review

Anyways you all rock! :)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and ally or any place mentioned below)

* * *

Ally's POV

I was sleeping peacefully on a Sunday morning when someone started jumping on my bed .I was getting annoyed.

so I hit the person with my pillow I still had my eyes closed.

"Owww"

I recognized that whine immediately it was my famous best friend Austin -laugh- Monica -laugh- moon.

"Oh stop being a baby Austin it was just a pillow"

I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes so I could get the sleep out of them .I looked at austin who was sitting in front of me.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning Austin?and how did you get in my house?"

I said it in a friendly way not an offending way.

"Well I didn't know that I wasn't even allowed to come in my best friends house" he pouted .and I gave him an annoyed look

"OK fine your mom let me in and dear ally it is 12 o,clock right now"

Wait I slept that long guess I shouldn't have been studying till late last night.

"Oh,OK I guess,well you can go downstairs until I get ready" I replied

"OK" and he got off from bed and made his way downstairs .

After he left I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom and did all my morning routine. I looked out of the window to see people walking wearing shorts and dresses that means its a nice day.

I scanned my wardrobe , I picked out a yellow tank top with my blue jean shorts and black flats I started getting ready .I curled my hair ,put on some light make up and went downstairs. as I entered the kitchen I was hit with the smell of delicious pancakes.

I saw my mom making pancakes while Austin was sitting at the table stuffing his face with 6 pancakes oh that boy is obsessed with pancakes I went towards my mom.

"Hey mom its 12pm and your making pancakes now?"

"Well sweetie apparently we all got up late this morning so we are having a late breakfast" she replied.

"Oh OK" I said

Austin had finished his pancakes and was waiting for more

"Austin is your stomach a black hole?" I said while tickling his tummy ,he pushed my hands away .

"I am a growing boy ,I need all the food I can get" he replied

"OK don't need to get offended"

After this I ate my breakfast and we both said goodbye to my mom and walked out the door Austin apparently had planned something.

We walked to his car which was parked in his driveway ,it was a BMW which his parents had gotten him for his birthday .

we were neighbours and our houses were side by side. Our houses were so close that the windows of our bedrooms wherein front of each other.

"Austin where are we going?" I said like the tenth time we had been driving for 30 mins now and he hadn't told me where we were going.

"Ally its a surprise and you know what a surprise means right? It means that I can't tell you it" he replied.

"Fine"I groaned

"Were here!" He announced .

"Finally!" I replied . I looked around and saw the one place I hadn't been to since like a year.

"Its the amusement park! They just made a new rollercoaster which is knowed to be the highest one in Florida!" He exclaimed like a three year old kid

I laughed at his childness. and got out of the car.

We both went to the ticket stand .I started to take money out of my purse when Austin gave me a ticket.

"Ally you don't have to pay ,I already bought you a ticket now come on let's go!". He said

I knew fighting would not be worth it because in the end he would win . I looked up at the familiar sign that said "Six flags" (A/N: I don't own six flags and I know that there is no six flags in Miami but for this story just pretend that there is.)

Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me to the highest rollercoaster there was in the whole amusement park. I told him that I didn't wanted to go because I was scared of going on it but he kept saying that not to worry because he was there but that sounded like what a boyfriend would say to his girlfriend .

After we got seated on the rollercoaster I started to ramble.

"Austin let me off of this rollercoaster we are going to die!"I exclaimed

"Ally we arent-" I cut him off

"We are gonna die! DIE DIE!"

Just as I said that he gently grabbed my hands

"Ally listen to me we are not gonna die but we are gonna have fun so please trust me" he said

I replied by giving a nod towards him right then the ride started and I started mentally freaking out again Austin same this and grabbed my hand which was towards him.

Through the ride he was laughing and screaming happily while I was screaming with fear but he still kept a hold on my hand .

As the ride ended we both got out and my mind was all dizzy and I was going here and there

"Come on ally now let's go on some more rides!" Austin said and started to drag me around again

I guess today was going to be a good day.


End file.
